I'm sorry Gramps
by garyoaksumbreon
Summary: Gary Oak comes out and everything goes downhill from there. Palletshipping


I'm sorry Gramps

1: Letter

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. There was way to much on my mind. Because, today was the day I came out and by "Come Out" I mean I like a boy. Which I don't understand whats so wrong with that, Shouldn't love just be for love?

~After~

He took it pretty hard, I never saw him so angry in my life. He swore at me (I've never seen him do that before) and he yelled at me. "Pack your bags and get out of this house! I can't even look at you anymore! You disgraceful-" That was when I took my bags and ran out of the house. I couldn't bare to hear what my grandfather was about to say.

Dear Gramps,

I know you don't want to hear from me but, I just want you to know..I'm sorry. I didn't choose to be like this. I can't help but, feel this way. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to accept me.

~Gary

Dear Gary,

I'm sorry I freaked out but, I will not accept that you are gay. I know you're just confused, Its a sin you know, I don't want my grandson to be a sinner do I? Come over tomorrow, Around noon. We'll talk then.

~Professor Oak

I looked at the letter Gramps sent me. Not good but, progress. I can't even believe he responded to my letter.

~One day later~

I arrived at the front door of my grandfathers house, I took my hand as it shaked and knocked on the door. Hoping that this will go well.

"Come in" He yelled.

I walked in and saw him on the couch watching tv while drinking coffee. He didn't say a word and I just sat on the couch.

After a few seconds I broke the silence "So Gramps I hear the pokemon are doing well and..." but soon after he interrupted me.

"Were not here to talk about pokemon, were here to talk about you aren't we?"

I looked down and I said "I guess we are.." I didn't want to talk about this, I've never really been nervous about anything before besides the day I told him. Even then I was still confident. Right now though I was nervous and I could hardly stand sitting here without throwing up because I knew whatever I had to say to my Grandfather, he wasn't going to accept it.

"Why did you do this Gary?"

"I don't know"

"You do know! Otherwise you wouldn't be making this choice!"

He sounded angry now and then he sat back. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. I've never seen him this angry before except the first time I told him. I knew the reason my Grandfather was like this, It was because of me and generally I could care less. But, this was my Grandfather, One of the only family members I have left and he hates me.

"I'm sorry Gary, I just don't understand why your like this...Where did I go wrong?" He then sat back into his chair and tried to stay calm.

"I don't know..."

That was when I sat back and tried to think. I really didn't have an answer for my Grandfather. I never really knew why I was gay or if I was even gay. All I knew is that I loved someone and that person ended up being a boy. Is it really a crime to love someone? Just because they are the same gender as you? I tried so hard to shove those feelings away but, no matter what I did...I couldn't.

* * *

2: Leaving

* * *

We sat there in silence for a bit. I waited eagerly for him to say something and finally a few minutes later he finally said something.

"Who made you like this, Gary?"

"What do you mean, Gramps?"

"I mean, who is the boy?"

"Well we aren't exactly dating"

"Then how do you know that these feeling aren't just infatuation?"

"Because, I have liked him for a very long time and I..." He cut me off. "Gary, your just confused. I know that now. What you are feeling is not love, You just think it is"

"No.." I said in almost a whisper. "What did you say?" "NO, GRAMPS! Your wrong!" I blurted out. He looked very angry now, more then before. But, then he took a deep breath and came to sit next to me on the couch. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke "Gary, just tell me who this boy is and I will try to understand." His voice was kind, He wasn't yelling. He was being his normal self again. I took a deep breath and answered the question. "It's Ash"

* * *

Professor Oak~ When Professor Oak heard it was Ash, he was in shock because he remembered the conversation he had with Ash a little over a month ago.

"O, hello Ash nice to see you"

"Nice to see you Professor, I actually wanted to tell you something.."

"What is it Ash?"

"I was wondering if Gary was coming home soon?"

"Ummm...I don't know Ash. Is there something you wanted to tell him"

"Well..."

"What is it Ash. You can tell me anything."

"Okay. I never told anyone this Professor but, I think i'm in love with your Grandson."

Professor Oak completly shoked, spit out the coffee he was drinking. "Can you please repeat that Ash" "I think I might have a crush on Gary"

"Don't talk such nonsense Ash.." "But, Im not Professor. Can you just tell me when Gary's coming home" That was when Professor Oak lied and said Gary wouldn't be back for awhile even though he knew that Gary was living there at the moment. Now Professor knew that both boys liked each other and he didn't want Gary to know that.

"Gramps, are you there?" He had spaced out.

"Ummm, yes well. You should know Gary that Ash is straight"

"How do you know?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are seriously messed up. You need help and I will make sure you do"

"NO! I don't want help. When I first told you, I thought that you would understand. But, I guess that I was wrong"

That was when I ran out the door. A tear slid down my face and I fled into route 1. When I felt that I was far enough, I stopped. I made my sleeping bag on the ground farthest away from the main road and slid into it. I didn't want to think or do anything right now so, I just fell asleep.

When I got up, I wasn't really that hungry. I decided to fold up my sleeping bag and make my way to Viridian. It didn't take long before I saw Viridian and eventually got there.

When I was walking to the pokemon center I saw some guys laughing in the corner. "Fag!" Yelled one boy and "Queer" the other.

It only took a few seconds before I understood what was happening. 'They knew...' I didn't look back, I just kept walking. Pretending I didn't hear what they were saying. I knew arguing would only be fatal.

Not long after, I made it to the pokemon center and walked up to Nurse Joy "One room please" "I'm sorry but, if your not here to rest your pokemon. I will have to ask you to leave" 'Her to' I sighed and just left. I wasn't about to make a scene.

I made my way to a telephone and hurried to call Daisy. She would be nice to me I thought. But, I was wrong. She was just as angry as Gramps. She must have been a homophobic too. The only thing I didn't understand, Was how so many people knew. Then it hit me, My grandfather. How could he have swept so low? I didn't understand why liking a boy was so bad. Love was for Love right? That was when I decided to question it. Maybe my grandfather was right. This was just infatuation and it really wasn't love. Maybe this was all a lesson. My grandfather surely wouldn't hurt me, Unless there was a lesson behind it. He had done that a lot.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over. It was him.

* * *

3: Talk

* * *

"Hey, Gary"

"Why are you talking to me? Haven't you heard, I'm a fag. So, you might not want to get to close"

"Yah. Who cares?"

My heart stopped, Ash didn't care. Ash didn't care that I was gay, When everyone else just treated me like dirt.

"Are you there, Gary?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yah, Just thinking"

"Thinking of what" He looked up at me in such a cute curious look.

"Nothing, Now what do you want?" I asked

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Well..." Ash looked nervous, real nervous. He was sweating and shaking. If I didn't know he was straight, I'd say he had a crush on me. But, he was straight, At least that was what Gramps said.

Then I thought for a second, Gramps.

Before Ash could see if I was still paying attention, I kissed him.

What was the worst thing that could happen? I already knew I had lost everything due to this crush, Might as well do something about it.

Then I felt him pull me closer and he kissed me back. Each second deeper. Finally we broke and Ash looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm Sorry Gramps, I'm going to live my life with whoever I feel like"


End file.
